The Starlights and the Planet Starlights
by princess-sunshine2003
Summary: A silly little (not so little) thing I wrote with a friend when we were still in our Sailor Moon phase. New generation Senshi meet up with the Three Lights and all hell breaks loose. Rated to be safe.


AN: This one is a story me and a friend of mine wrote together our sophomore year of high school. It's complete in this version, and I found it while digging around on my old disks. Thought maybe my readers would appreciate a completed one for once. There are other ones that pertain to this storyline, and I'll give em out to you too, but this one is the complete "season" as Ashley and I wrote it. Oh, and she doesn't know I've put it online, so anyone who tells her earns a hug from me.

"The Starlights and the Planet Starlights"

Episode One-Threats and Kindness

Written by Maurae-chan

"You know, guys," Taiki remarked to his brothers as they walked down a busy Tokyo street. "Are you sure it was such a good idea coming back? What if that Haruka is still here? You'll have hell trying to see Usagi again if she is." Just ahead of the trio, a group of girls slowed down to listen. Taiki noticed but paid no attention. "And if Haruka's still here, then that Michiru girl still is too. You know how hard that will be?"

"Man, why did Haruka have to turn out to be such a bitch?" Seiya asked his brothers. "It's not fair!" Suddenly, Seiya found himself on his butt on the sidewalk, with a blonde girl standing over him, glaring with her hands on her hips.

"Don't you dare say anything about Haruka-chan like that you…you…"

"Lindsey!" a brunette admonished. The blonde turned to her.

"Maurae, he called Haruka a bitch, and almost insulted Michiru as bad. Aren't you going to do anything?"

"No," the brunette returned. "If Haruka and Michiru-chan want it handled, they can do it themselves. Now let's go." She watched the blonde turn with a glare in the trio's direction. The brunette called Maurae turned to look at Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. All semblance of calm and compassion was gone from her face, but she reached down and helped Seiya up. He opened his mouth to thank her, when she cut him off.

"If I ever find you alone, without my friends or your brothers, Kou Seiya, you'd better hope I'm tired. Otherwise, you'll wish you'd never been born. And if you ever insult my teacher again in my hearing, I'll break your arm. Got me?" she asked, glaring up at him. Both Taiki and Yaten were impressed by her mannerism. "I know who you all are, and I won't hesitate to tell Haruka and Michiru about you. If I'm not mistaken, they're already on their way now, thanks to Lindsey," she added. All three males let their mouths hang open. "And Haruka-kun is driving, so I suggest you run, and run fast." With that, she turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Taiki and Yaten staring after her. Seiya looked at his brothers in disgust.

"I think that she's bluffing," he said boldly.

"Well than you thought wrong, Starlights!" shouted two voices from above. Glaring down at them were Haruka and Michiru, looking about ready to pound something. "Think we can take 'em?" Haruka asked her partner mischievously. Michiru looked ready to nod, when their communicators went off. Haruka looked at the three then reluctantly answered hers.

"Haruka, Michiru-chan! We're at Tokyo City Park, and this… thing keeps throwing things at us. None of our attacks are working, and he's already deactivated Ashley and me once apiece!" came a strangled voice.

"Coming!" the two women shouted in unison, glaring at the immobilized Starlights. "Oh, you got lucky, this time," Haruka muttered. Looking at her partner, both shouted again in unison.

"NEPTUNE ETERNAL, MAKE UP!" Michiru shouted.

At the same time, Haruka shouted, "URANUS ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

In a twin swirl if light and ribbons, both women were transformed into Sailor Senshi. They took off running in the direction of the park. Taiki and Yaten opted to follow them and see what was going on. Had they come back to Earth in the middle of a crisis?

Reaching the park, the trio saw that the situation was pretty bad. Two of the Senshi were down, but there were eight new girls that hadn't fought with them last time. One was getting ready to throw an attack at the thing.

"TRITON STARLIGHT CRYSTAL…" she shouted, spinning. As she spun, energy pooled beneath her in green and blue swirls. All at once, they started to steam, her and the ground in front of her. The trio heard a scream and pinpointed the source as being Neptune.

"Maurae! NOOOOO!" One of the new Senshi, the one in green and silver looked up at Michiru's scream, and then looked to see what was causing it. She saw the girl steaming and added her scream to Michiru's.

Maurae ignored them and finished her attack. "GEYSER!" she shouted. The ground under the enemy started to steam as well, but then, it exploded, showering the enemy with crystal shards and boiling water. Maurae sagged to her knees, distracted. The monster was angry now. It hurled a rock in the direction the attack had come from. Maurae, still weak, couldn't move in time, and was hit, hard. She flew backwards, hitting a light post back first and falling. Before she could hit the ground, she was caught. She was able to open her eyes long enough to see her rescuer, then she slumped into unconsciousness. As her eyes closed, she heard him whisper, "You'll be all right, beautiful one. I'll take care of you."

"The Starlights and the Planet Starlights"

Episode Two-Wake Up, Sleepyhead

Written by Maurae-chan

The first thing Maurae noticed as she swam towards consciousness was the fact that she was warm. Am I dead? she asked herself. She tried to open her eyes, but failed to accomplish anything. Concentrating, she tried again, harder. She succeeded. What she saw made her want to close them again.

"Good, you're awake," said a male voice. "At least we know that you're alive."

"Let me up," she tried to say, but it came out a mumble.

"What?"

"Let…me…go…" she replied, breathing after each word.

"Only if you can sit up on your own," he answered impishly. Getting her strength back quickly, Maurae answered him waspishly.

"You know very well that I can't do that!" she cried. He nodded, smiling. She sighed. "Then will you at least help me sit up? This is starting to hurt my back." At the mention of her pain, he jumped up to help her. When she was sitting carefully, he kissed her cheek. He was delighted to see her blush.

"I think that I deserve a reward for taking care of you so well over the past week," he said to her. She merely stared at him in shock. Then, in walked two people, one of whom was the last person in the universe that she wanted to see at the moment, let alone at any other.

"Seiya…" she breathed. He sneered at her.

"Not so tough now, are we?" he asked snidely.

Ignoring him, she turned to her rescuer. "Why? After the way I treated you all, why go to this much trouble for me?" she asked.

Yaten supplied the answer. "He just wants to be repaid once you're better," he said, his eyes glowing mischievously.

"What could you want that you couldn't get some other way?" she asked the three.

"We want the Planet Senshi's apologies, and you are the perfect tool to go about getting that," Seiya answered. Maurae gasped in shock.

"You can't do that! I'm not a pawn, and I'm not your tool! I am a person, and I have my own life!" Her voice grew in volume, and by the time she was done, she was hugging herself as if cold. "No…no…no…" they could hear her mutter. Her head snapped up suddenly and it cocked to one side. A smile slowly emerged from her tear-stricken look.

"Oh, Ashley, Melody, my friends," she whispered. She closed her eyes. Ashley? Melody? she thought cautiously.

What am I, chopped liver? answered a gruff voice.

" Haruka? " she said and thought. The trio started at her shout of the woman's name.

Haruka? she tried more softly.

Yeah. Right now, I'm using Ashley's link to you because Michiru is… Michiru's… Michiru…

Haruka what is wrong with Michiru? Maurae asked through the link. She felt Haruka pull out. Ashley? she prompted.

Well, she's been prowling the city like a wolf searching for you. She hasn't stopped for a week. No sleep, no food, only a little bit of water. She blames herself for your disappearance. Where are you anyway? her friend asked.

The Starlight's are holding me hostage for something. They said they want the Planet Senshi to apologize, but there's something else, I just know it, Maurae briefed her friend.

They're WHAT? she thought to Maurae.

They're holding me hostage until they get apologies from the Planet Senshi, and something else. Tell Michiru-chan that I'm sorry I didn't listen to her. I'm sorry. My strength is giving out. I have to go, now. I love you, Ashley, Maurae whispered silently as she pulled away. Tell Melody that I love her, too.

Opening her eyes, Maurae was confronted by the sight of three staring males. "What?" she snapped.

"You can communicate with your friends over long distances?" Yaten finally managed to get out. Maurae nodded smugly. Then, she felt dizziness set in, and something else.

"Umm… I hate to ask this, but is there a place where I can go to the bathroom?" Yaten tried hard not to laugh, but Seiya wasn't even trying. Taiki nodded, smiling, and pointed it out to her. She drew in all her strength and stood up. The room didn't spin, which was a relief. Smiling wickedly, she walked past Seiya and gave him a shove. With a crash, he fell to the floor. Even Taiki couldn't contain his laughter at that and gave in to a fit of giggles. Maurae smiled slightly and leaned down to him. He obviously thought she was going to issue another threat, so he cringed inwardly, waiting for it. It never came. Instead, she leaned down, tottering dangerously, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Straightening, she leaned on his shoulder for a moment, then walked on. As she left the room, she heard Taiki ask his brother a series of questions.

"Seiya, what was that all about?"

"I wish I knew. I thought she was going to threaten me again. You know, I guess she's not that bad, once you get used to her," he replied.

Once she got to the bathroom, she saw there was a shower, and was overjoyed.

"Oh, guys," she called sweetly down the hall. Her answer was three heads poking themselves out of the room. She grinned. "Can I take a shower?" she asked. Taiki looked skeptical, Seiya and Yaten nodded immediately.

"Oh, come on, Taiki-kun," she begged. "I'm filthy!"

"And it'll give us a chance to talk," Yaten pointed out.

"Oh, all right," Taiki relented, obviously not wanting to let the injured girl out of his sight.

"Thank you!" shouted Maurae. She disappeared into the bathroom, only to reemerge a second later. "Umm…what am I going to wear?" she asked shyly, her face burning red.

Taiki smiled. He came to the bathroom and opened a door that she hadn't noticed. It led to another room. This one held a bed, a dresser, a keyboard, a chair, and a desk.

"Yours?" she asked. He nodded, moving to the dresser and opening a drawer. He pulled out some clothes.

"These should fit you," he said softly, noticing her faint blush. He also noticed the fact that his brothers were nowhere to be seen and that this young woman was wearing a very, very short skirt. He moved as if to hand the clothes to her but stopped short when he looked into her eyes.

Brown, like her hair, like his hair, they seemed to shine with inner purity and loveliness. He found himself captivated and noticed with stark clarity that her features were soft and open. Her eyes were the windows to her soul, and he read innocence in their depths.

He snapped out of his trance when he heard Seiya yell from down the hall, "What in the name of Kakyuu is taking you so long? I hope you're not staying in there to help her bathe, Taiki. That's just not appropriate!" Maurae blushed furiously and took the clothes offered to her. She looked down at the floor and waited for him to leave. He didn't move. What he did do surprised her more, for she suddenly found his hand beneath her chin, lifting it up. She blinked in surprise at his move, but was even more surprised when she suddenly found her lips touching his.

"The Starlights and the Planet Starlights"

Episode Three-Hostage of Love

Written by Maurae-chan

Maurae found herself caught up in a breathless kiss. She had no idea how it had happened; all she did know is that she couldn't move. She couldn't and she didn't want to. She clutched Taiki's clothes to her chest, and closed her eyes slightly.

I've never been kissed like this, she thought, unaware that she was broadcasting her thoughts.

Never been kissed like what! thought-shrieked Ashley and Melody through their link, causing Maurae to jerk in surprise. This caused Taiki to jerk as well, and he jerked back as if he had been slapped.

What! How can you hear me? Maurae screamed at her sisters in all but blood.

You were broadcasting your thoughts, dummy, replied Melody. At the look of horror on her face, Taiki's became hard. He had liked the kiss, but obviously, she did not feel the same way. He turned and stalked from the room, causing tears to leak out through Maurae's eyes.

" No, " she thought and spoke aloud.

No, what? And haven't been kissed like what? Ashley asked. The two girls were not prepared for the thoughts coming their way.

You two- you two just ruined the best moment of my life! Couldn't you have just kept quiet for one time in your lives? Maurae yelled through the link at her friends. Then she severed it swiftly and sank to her knees, sobbing quietly.

Why did it have to hurt so badly? Why couldn't it last, unlike all her previous loves? She sat there, sobbing in Taiki's room, clutching his clothes to her chest, dripping tears onto her already filthy fuku, when Yaten poked his head into the room.

"Maurae, are you in he-" He stopped abruptly when he saw her sitting in the middle of the floor sobbing. Looking over his shoulder, he checked to make sure neither of his brothers were coming and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked to the girl sobbing on the floor and sat down. "What happened?" he asked with unusual gentleness.

"I…I…I don't know! He just gave me the clothes and then I don't know how it happened, but he was… I mean I was… We were kissing, and then I was thinking, and my friends answered my thought, because they said I was broadcasting it, and I jerked, and he jerked, and then he stalked out and I yelled at them, and then I started crying."

Yaten pondered this. As soon as his brother had walked into the kitchen, both he and Seiya had known something was wrong. Yaten, however, made up an excuse to find out what. Maurae had not been in the bathroom, and Taiki's door was open. Then he heard her sobbing, so he'd investigated.

"You and Taiki… were kissing?" he asked. She nodded. Then she noticed the tear stains on her collar and grimaced in distaste.

"I need to shower," she muttered.

"Go ahead. I have to go back downstairs, anyway. When you're done with your shower, come down and we'll get you something to eat. Okay?" He watched her nod, then stood up. He helped her to her feet and walked her to the bathroom. He left her there and walked down the hall to the staircase. As he walked down, he heard the water start in the bathroom and smiled.

By the time he got to the kitchen, Seiya and Taiki were freely talking, and Yaten was frowning again.

"Hey, little brother," Seiya said as Yaten walked into the room. "You missed it. Taiki was spilling the beans."

"About the girl he left sobbing in the middle of his bedroom floor because she didn't know what she'd done wrong?" Yaten asked waspishly as he sat down. Both Seiya and Taiki looked at him in shock. "Don't give me that look. I heard her crying and talked to her. She's taking a shower now, and I hope it does her some good. At least better good than you did her, Taiki." With that, Yaten got up and left, leaving his brothers staring after him.

"What… was that all about!" Seiya asked his brother. Taiki looked as puzzled as his brother did.

Upstairs, Maurae was drying herself off, still pondering what she could've done to make him so mad. There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. She wrapped the fluffy aquamarine towel around herself and opened it a crack.

"What?" she asked the person on the other side.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Yaten.

"That couldn't wait?" she asked him, smiling slightly.

"Nope," he replied, grinning. She opened the door the rest of the way.

"I'm fine," she said, grinning back, though it was a little subdued.

Yaten blushed at the sight of her towel, but she didn't notice. Maurae picked up Taiki's loaned clothes and handed them to Yaten.

"Give these to your brother," she said.

"Wh-What will you wear then?" he squeaked in surprised. Maurae merely smiled.

"These," she said, holding her hands out in front of her. A second later, they were filled with green and blue lights that solidified into a set of feminine clothing. "I just remembered why we had to enlarge our Lunar Space pockets. My idea, actually." She realized that she had his attention, and blushed. "Let me change, first, and then I'll explain it to you," she said.

"Okay," he replied, understanding her embarrassment. He watched her walk into the guestroom and sighed. He went in to Taiki's room and set the clothes down on the bed. When he came out and closed the door, he saw Maurae emerging from the room down the hall. He goggled.

"Girls don't always take an hour to change," she pointed out, correctly interpreting his look. He laughed.

"What were you saying about the Lunar Space pockets?" he asked, interested.

"Well, they were only designed to hold our henshin sticks, but Pluto-sama had to enlarge hers to fit the Time Key and Garnet Orb besides. The same for Haruka and Michiru. I pointed out that the Senshi detransformed back into whatever clothes they'd previously been wearing, which might have gotten embarrassing if one of us was swimming or sleeping or bathing. So I convinced Pluto-sama to enlarge our Space pockets enough to fit a change of clothes or two. So I'm always ready. We also carry first aid kits and any magical items we happen to own. Mine is the Crystal Trident." She concentrated on her hands and a turquoise three-pronged, three-foot tall pitchfork appeared in her hands. She put it back. "We all have some artifact. The Talismans, the armor, the crystals. Something for each of us." By that time, the pair had reached the kitchen and Maurae fell silent. But her stomach didn't.

At the sound of her stomach symphony, Yaten laughed. "I think you could use some food," he remarked. She laughed in return, but shortly.

Several good smells wafted out of the kitchen, and Maurae's stomach growled louder. Walking into the kitchen, Maurae just walked to the table and sat down, careful not to look at Taiki. Then, loudly, her communicator went off, startling all four of them. Reflexively, Maurae opened it, only to have Seiya yank it off her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked, nearly hysterical. Standing up, she tackled him and managed to get her communicator. Jumping up, she raced out of the kitchen, Seiya and Yaten hot on her heels. She put it on her wrist as she ran, darting around a chair and up the stairs. Seeing her chance, she ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Then she opened her communicator to see Michiru's sad face relaying some news or other to everyone else.

"…a trace. They did a good job of hiding themselves. I swear, if they've touched one hair on her head, I'll make them pay."

"Make who pay, Michiru-chan?" Maurae asked into the communicator.

"Ami, do a scan! Now! I want to know where in this world she is! Oh, Maurae, 'Crystal' I'm so glad you're all right!" Tears poured down Michiru's cheeks.

"'Chiru-chan, I'm fine, except for a few bruises from the boulder that hit me and the pole I flew into. From what they told me, I was out for a week. Eat something, sleep now, or I'll make you regret it when you come to get me!" Maurae ordered her teacher.

"Okay, okay!" Michiru conceded. "I love you, 'Crystal'."

"I love you too, 'Chiru-chan!" Maurae replied, happy to see her teacher's face again. She carefully closed the communicator's crystallized top and leaned back against the door. She then heard the pounding. Giggling, she turned to open the door, when she felt herself grabbed from behind. She started to shriek when she felt a hand clapped over her mouth and nose. She couldn't breathe. Maurae was carried through the door to Taiki's bedroom, not knowing how her captor had opened it without her noticing it. She was thrown onto Taiki's bed.

Maurae whirled around and confronted her captor, eyes widening in surprise when she saw Taiki glaring at her. She rose, only to be pinned down when he rushed forward.

"Don't move!" he hissed. She stiffened. "You can stop trying to break the door down. I've got her!" he shouted in the direction of the bathroom. Immediately, the pounding stopped, and a few seconds later, a disheveled Seiya and Yaten burst into the room.

Then Taiki got up. All three glared at her. UH-oh, she thought, broadcasting it deliberately this time. As usual, Ashley and Melody answered accordingly, though a little suspicious this time.

What?

I think I'm in major trouble now. Did you guys get the scan done? Do you know where I am? Maurae asked.

Yeah, the others are on their way. Why? asked Melody.

I think that I'm in trouble. I may need some help!

We're coming!

The link was severed, and Maurae was left alone in the room with three angry men. She slowly sat up, afraid Taiki was going to jump at her again. He didn't, but she was still wary.

"What did I do?" she asked carefully.

"DO!" Seiya exploded. "DO! You just blew our entire plan, that's what you did!" At that point, Maurae began muttering to herself.

"Triton…Starlight…Rainbow…Power…"

But Seiya wasn't done. He continued to yell. Maurae didn't dare say anything, for fear she'd have to start her transformation over. When there was a quiet spot she leapt to her feet and shouted at the top of her lungs, "MAKE UP!"

Her transformation ensued and the light was blinding at first. Then she appeared in sailor fuku that was a mix of the Starlights' black leather and the Planets' short skirts and bows.

"Don't make me hurt anyone to prove my point," she said in a deadly voice. Just then a crash was heard below.

"Damn!" Yaten swore. He nodded to Taiki, who picked the struggling senshi up by the waist and shouted Starlight Transport in unison with his brothers. As the room disappeared, Sailor Triton-Starlight screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOOOO! Michiru!"

"The Starlights and the Planet Starlights"

Episode Four-Leaving Home

Written by Maurae-chan

By the time the transport was done, Maurae was exhausted from struggling and had fallen unconscious over Taiki's shoulder. He was relieved that she had finally stopped struggling and breathed a sigh of relief when she fell asleep. When they had reached their destination, he gently set her down, cradling her head on a patch of grass.

"Damn the Sailors!" Yaten was saying.

"No," spoke Taiki softly. "We were wrong. At first all I wanted was for her to heal. Then you got the idea that we were holding her hostage, then that kiss…" He trailed off, thinking of the sweetness of her kiss, and wishing it had lasted longer. "She was so sweet. I could almost taste her youth. It was so wonderful. Any way," he continued, snapping himself out of his reverie. "We didn't do the right thing by using her for ourselves. It wasn't right…" he finished, gazing at the sleeping girl a few feet away from him.

Suddenly, she sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. She looked down at herself and frowned. Her fuku disappeared and her earlier outfit appeared in its place. "Where are we?" she asked yawning.

"We're out in the middle of nowhere, I think," answered Taiki. She looked at him, almost surprised that he was speaking to her. She looked around for the other two and found them leaning against a tree, sleeping, or at least pretending to sleep.

Maurae crawled over to Taiki and sat next to him. "Taiki," she whispered after a while.

"Mmmmm?" he asked, trying not to let her nearness get to him.

"What did I do?"

"What?"

"Earlier, what did I do that made you so mad? I didn't understand why you left, and Yaten didn't explain."

He sat thinking for a moment, staring into space. Then he spoke. "It's not really what you did. I just saw the look on your face and it hurt."

"What look?"

"After you jerked away from me, your face developed this look of horror. That hurt."

"Oh," she said. "Can I explain?" He nodded. "I was thinking while we kissed that it felt wonderful; I'd never been kissed like that before. Somehow, I broadcasted those thoughts, and Ashley and Melody responded, startling me, so I jerked. Then they told me I'd been broadcasting the thoughts and I was horrified at myself, not at you," she explained quietly, staring in to his eyes the whole time. He saw the flame of her pure honesty and smiled slightly. Then he got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What do you say we pick up where we left off, then?" he whispered. She smiled in return, but then almost split her head with a yawn. He noticed and kissed her quickly, softly. "Get some rest, beautiful one. You're not fully recovered yet." She nodded and yawned once again, turning to crawl back to her patch of grass.

On an impulse, Taiki reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her back towards himself. She didn't resist, but let him cradle her head in his lap. She closed her eyes and slept. Taiki watched until he was sure that she was sleeping, then he leaned back against a tree, and slept himself.

About five minutes after Taiki fell asleep, Yaten and Seiya sat up. They had listened and not interfered, and now they were going to talk.

"You, know," mused Seiya. "Maybe it won't be so bad that Taiki's falling in love with her. Then we can finally help the Senshi and be friends with them outright, and not through deception. She seemed to be powerful and had a great deal of influence with the other Senshi."

"That's true, and she's so sweet. Even though she's so pretty and nice, I get the feeling that she only has a few friends, and that kills me, seeing a pretty thing like her without friends. It's going to be fun, being friends with her, even though she seems to be just another blossoming teenager. Do you think that she's younger than the other new Sailors that we saw, or what?" Yaten remarked.

"Her body seems mature, but I don't know. She could just be tall for her age. Well, she is tall for her age, considering that she's taller than me," Seiya responded.

"I suggest you two get some sleep," Maurae whispered to them, not moving from her sleeping position. Actually, neither of them could say that they actually 'heard' her say anything. Tomorrow will be a long day. I suggest that you sleep, came the voice again. Goodnight.

Both Yaten and Seiya were shocked. "Did you know she could do that?" Seiya asked his brother.

"What communicate with us without speaking? No," Yaten said. Both yawned, and leaned back up against the tree again. This time, they both fell asleep quickly and really.

"The Starlights and the Planet Starlights"

Episode Five- Homecoming

Written by Maurae-chan

Sunlight woke them the next morning. Taiki was gone, but Maurae still lay limp in the same spot she'd been in last night. Seiya looked around to find Taiki when he heard splashes nearby. Both men nodded at each other and walked in the direction of the sound. They soon found Taiki and a small stream.

Without soap, cleaning was really not worth it, but the water was surprisingly warm for a mountain stream, just like the ones on the trio's home planet. No one there could stand the chill of cold bathing water, so all the streams had been reverted to mountain hot springs.

Thinking this, Seiya reflected on it while he bathed himself. Setting his clothes out to dry on an already hot rock, he spoke to his brothers.

"Do you remember where we set this particular transport to take us when it was activated?" he asked.

"No, but it feels like home. That's impossible though. We would have to use all our energy and then some to get us that far from Earth so quickly," Yaten said. Taiki remained silent.

"The transport did-" Seiya began.

Taiki interrupted him. "We are home. I set the coordinates for here with the help of Kakyuu's energy crystals. She was the one who set it up, and I was the one that told her how. It was only meant to be used during danger, but I forgot when we were under pressure."

Suddenly, they heard a shriek coming from the 'camp grounds'. Taiki was the first one dressed and he was off before the other two recognized the sound. When it registered, they too took off running.

When they reached the site, they found Taiki cradling Maurae's head as she sobbed into his chest. They could see her body shaking from all the way across the clearing and wondered what had happened.

"What…" Yaten trailed off.

"She got quite a scare when she woke up and there was no one here. She thought we'd abandoned her," Taiki answered.

Both Seiya and Yaten looked ashamed and walked to the pair. Maurae's shakes were better and she had stopped sobbing, but she wouldn't let go of Taiki's shirt. Seiya put a hand on her shoulder as he knelt down.

"Maurae…" he began. "Maurae, we're sorry. We didn't think…"

"It's…okay. I just…I was so scared!" she cried, looking at them. She tried to smile. "Where are we?" she asked tentatively.

"We don't know, but we have some guesses, none of them really good ones," Seiya said.

"Yeah, we think that we might be home."

It took a moment for that to sink in, and then Maurae's eyes widened and she stared at them in shock. Then she buried her face in her hands. They heard her muttering to herself, "…was only supposed to be a yearlong trip to Japan for school, according to Mamoru-san. Not a whole interstellar jump halfway across the universe. Oh, God, what's happening to me and my friends? Why?"

The surprise registered on their faces when they heard that. A yearlong exchange trip? What did she mean?

"Maurae?" Taiki began gently. Just then, they were interrupted by a handful of soldiers bursting into the clearing.

Immediately, all three men formed a protective circle around the shocked girl on the ground. The lead soldier pointed his weapon at Taiki, who was nearest.

"Who are you, in the name of Queen Kakyuu?"

"I am Kou Taiki, also Sailor Star-Maker, Guardian of the Princess Kakyuu," he answered boldly. The leader seemed to relax at that.

"What was that noise we heard?" someone asked. "It was human, not bird."

"Why are you here?" Seiya asked the soldiers, totally ignoring the previous question.

"We were sent by the queen the moment she felt you arrive last night. We were searching again when we heard that shriek and came here."

"Oh," Seiya said.

Suddenly, Maurae recovered herself enough to stand up and push the three males away from her. "I CAN protect myself, you know," she said to Taiki. That gave the soldiers a surprise.

"Who is she?" one curious man asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"She's-"

"I can speak for myself, thank you!" Maurae snapped. She's got a temper right now, Maurae thought to herself.

"I am Maurae G- Maurae Kai'ou, Sailor Triton-Starlight, formerly of Aurora, Colorado, of the United States, now of Japan, of Earth. And I do not appreciate being talked about as if I'm not here!"

Taiki put a hand on her shoulder and she immediately settled down. Turning to him, she looked at him pleadingly.

"We can't," he said. "There's not enough energy. I'm sorry."

"Then… wait! What about Michiru and Haruka and the gang? I know there's something going on that no one's going to tell me, but I want to see my friends again!" Maurae exclaimed.

"But…"

"If you won't let me, then at least tell me WHY I'm still a hostage," Maurae demanded. "There's something going on that you haven't told me and I want to know what it is, otherwise, I'm going to call my teacher!"

"Okay, okay!" They had obviously forgotten the soldiers in their haste to calm Maurae down.

Taiki began. "Well, it actually started out that I just wanted to heal you and protect you until you were healed, so that the Planet Senshi would realize that we're on their side." Unknown to them, Maurae had opened her mind, getting Ashley's gentle attention so that she could relay this to the distraught Planet Senshi.

"I knew that you had been cruel to us, but it wasn't unjust cruelty. We had been insulting your friends and we deserved the tongue-lashing you gave us. Then when you were flung against that pole, I knew that I had to do something, so I did. I took you home to heal you."

Seiya took over there. "He sat by your bed for a week, hoping that you'd wake up. The messages we'd sent to the Planet Senshi were returned unopened, and they wouldn't open them even to see why they were coming. Somehow, they eventually put two and two together and opened one. By then, we were tired of sending gentle, soothing messages and I think the one they finally opened said something along the lines of 'She's safe, we've got her, and you won't get her back until she's healed.'"

Maurae laughed. "So Michiru took you literally, and looked for me, determined that you wouldn't have me for long, probably thinking it was a threat on me and them if they didn't do what you wanted. But no ransom demand, no instructions, and they started to worry."

Yaten nodded as he took up the story. "We knew that we would give you back when you were healed, but they didn't. We also knew that Haruka and Michiru would literally kill us once they found us. If we gave you back and left, then you wouldn't know we'd helped you and if we gave you back and ran, they'd hunt us down. So we kind of 'kidnapped' you and ran."

"And then I fell in love," Taiki said softly at the same time Ashley murmured in her mind, And then you fell in love. Maurae giggled as Taiki said that and he became offended.

"No, no…It's just Ashley!" She started to giggle harder. "At the same time you said that, she said the same thing about me!" Then her giggling stopped as she realized what she had said. Her eyes widened and so did her mouth. Seiya looked at her dumbstruck face and burst out laughing. Yaten wasn't far behind. But Taiki merely stared at her, and she at him.

Only a second later, Maurae's face started to burn and she dropped her eyes, only to be caught up in the strongest arms she'd ever felt. Her face was buried in his shoulder and her arms were around his neck before she realized it. When she got her blush under minimal control, she looked up at him.

His eyes sparkled down at her and out of the corner of her eye, she saw the soldiers discreetly back into the bushes and Seiya and Yaten followed shortly after.

Then their lips met, again, and this time, Maurae let all thoughts leak out of her head as Ashley backed off as well. I'll just leave you two alone now, shall I? she giggled as she left. In her head, Maurae smiled. Everything was perfect.

"The Starlights and the Planet Starlights"

Episode Six- Love's Beginning

Written by Maurae-chan

"I love you," Maurae heard Taiki whisper into her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I love you, too. Oh, Lord, I do!" And then came the kiss. It was too perfect to end, but they had to. Maurae felt a presence in her mind that was not stopping in for a pleasant house-visit. She reluctantly pulled back and pointed to her head. Taiki nodded in understanding.

Sitting on the ground, Maurae prepared herself to receive Haruka and Michiru's anger. She did not prepare herself for what actually came.

With the first shout, she could feel more than two people there. More than merely her teacher and her best friends. She also received Setsuna, Hotaru and Usagi.

Ashley told us what you were hearing, but she censored it. Are you telling us that you are not an actual hostage, but only kind of one? Setsuna asked.

No, Setsuna-sama, I'm not a hostage. I just don't have enough energy to get me home, Maurae replied.

Not enough energy?

You try teleporting halfway across the universe, after being thrown at a light pole full force and being unconscious for a week, and then see how much energy you have left! Maurae said.

Then Michiru cut in. Well then we'll come and get you.

Have fun trying. It's too far for us, Setsuna said. They had to have some sort of energy crystal. Maurae felt like she was invisible.

You know, I don't know why you even bothered to call me if you're just going to talk to each other. I was enjoying myself! Maurae felt Ashley giggle.

What do you mean, 'enjoying yourself?' Haruka asked slowly. Maurae shivered and felt Taiki wrap his arms around her waist.

Then, suddenly, he could hear the conversation in her head! I was enjoying myself, Haruka, and it's none of your business what I was doing! Maurae screeched.

Ashley? she felt five mind voices ask in unison. Ashley didn't say a word. Neither would Melody when they all turned to her.

Maurae? they asked. She wanted to cut the link before they broke her, but she couldn't.

Tell them, whispered a voice. I know that voice!

Taiki? she whispered back. Somehow, she felt him nod and drew courage from his presence.

Her 'guests' were clamoring for her attention. She turned back to them. Quiet! she shouted. Immediately, the noise in her head lessened.

For your information, and believe me, this is all I'm going to tell you before I cut you off, I was kissing and being kissed! Then she cut off the chorus of 'What's' and 'Who's'.

When she was done, she turned to look at Taiki, whose beautiful violet eyes twinkled as he smiled down at her.

"How did you do that?" she asked him incredulously.

"I actually have no clue. I just held you because you shivered. Then I could hear," he replied watching her. He could almost see the gears turn in her head as she attempted to work out the problem.

"I get it!" she exclaimed suddenly. He still looked puzzled so she began to explain it. "Back when I just woke up, and I was talking to Haruka and Ashley and Melody. Haruka isn't part of our bond. She told me that she was using Ashley's bond, but I didn't understand her then, and I didn't bother to ask. But this time, it was Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru and Usagi!" Taiki was getting an enlightened look on his face. Maurae continued. "I guess all you have to do to get in on the conversation is touch one of us. I wonder how they figured that out. It was probably Ami-chan. She's the one who'd figure that out!"

"So when I held you, I could hear them too? And I could've talked to them too, not just to you?" He watched her nod.

"Now, all we need is for them to figure out that I'm not in any danger. I mean, I'm with you three, so if they actually think, then they'll figure out that it's one of you three that I'm kissing. And then, if they take that a step further, then they'll figure out that I'm still safe. I mean, why bother kissing me if you're going to kill me? Should I give them a push in the right direction?" she asked, eyes twinkling.

At that minute, Ashley and Melody came back. Taiki, still holding on to her waist, heard it too. He smiled as Maurae replied to her friends' queries.

What are you doing? Melody asked.

Can I come next time? Ashley asked, then added, And Melody too, cause she needs a boyfriend. Both Maurae and Taiki laughed at that, both out loud and in Maurae's head. That's when Ashley and Melody realized that someone else was there.

Guys, this is Taiki. He's been taking care of me for the past week or so. It's him that we should thank. Maurae explained.

Ashley and Melody took a moment to relay this and let it sink in, then they replied.

You know that we're grateful. We thank you, Taiki, for taking care of her. She's important to us, and she's irreplaceable. The others are being difficult, but if you guys came back, Melody and I can personally assure you that nothing will happen to you. Ashley said, still fuming about Michiru and Haruka's less-than-receptive behavior at the news.

I hate to tell you this, but we can't come back. We don't have enough energy, and the energy crystal burst with the effort. Much as we'd love to, we can't, replied Taiki.

Hey, wait! Melody exclaimed. How about the Silver Crystal? It'll support anything, and it's gotten stronger, because all of our powers feed it. Do you think it's worth a try?

It would make sense, Maurae said to Taiki. But will it only work once or can we get more energy if we bring them here first?

We have to bring them here first; the crystal has to be physically in contact for at least a second with the person or people it is transporting. They have to come here first, Taiki replied thoughtfully.

Yeah! exclaimed Ashley. Maurae got the feeling that she was saying this out loud as well. Road trip! This caused both Maurae and Melody to burst into giggles. Taiki just sat there confused.

We'll explain it to you later, Maurae said. Should you give them the idea of where we are?

Mercury can get a lock on you easily. She can utilize your energy signature when you transform. Now all you have to do is transform.

Okay, we'll see you when you get here! Maurae said, bidding her friends farewell. "I'll give them five minutes before I transform."

Seiya and Yaten walked back into the clearing, followed hesitantly by the soldiers.

"Well, the Planet Senshi are on their way, along with their students. We just have to give them a lock on Maurae, so she's going to transform in a minute," Taiki explained. Some of the younger soldiers got a dreamy look on their faces. They had heard that Senshi transformations left the transformer nude for a few moments. None of them had actually seen it, but they wanted to.

Maurae nodded to them. "Now?" Receiving a nod from Taiki, she began. "TRITON STARLIGHT RAINBOW POWER, MAKE UP!" she shouted. Fascinated, Taiki and his brothers found themselves staring as well as the soldiers, as Maurae did a graceful pirouette with her arms crossed at the wrists above her head. Her clothes melted into her body as it turned turquoise and silver. A crystal appeared on her chest and an identical one, though smaller, appeared on her forehead. Turquoise glitter started from her hands, falling on her arms, forming silver gloves up to just past her elbows, with no edging. Then feathers sprouted from the amulet on her chest. A green bra-like top appeared on her chest, then a pair of white wings settled over it. Her stomach was left bare, but a short skirt appeared and wrapped itself around her waist in swirls of water. Bubbles appeared on her shoulders and cascaded to the middle of her chest, just between her breasts, and down her back to just below her shoulder blades. They solidified into blue stars and then solidified further to become a blue collar with a single silver stripe. Down by her feet, there appeared a fountain that sprang up to splash against her bare feet. The water stuck and climbed up her legs to just past her knees-caps, and solidified into green boots with a silver stripe at the top, centered in which was a silver bubble with the symbol of Neptune-Starlight (The symbol of Neptune with a star perched on top of the middle prong) embedded in it. Last to appear before her body lost the turquoise shimmer was her choker, a single band of turquoise that ringed her throat and solidified into a choker with a delicate crystal accent in the center, the symbol of **her**. A diamond heart tinted turquoise and carved with skill to picture the dark silver and turquoise symbol of Neptune-Starlight. Then her body resumed its normal color as her earrings (one green star and one blue star in each ear) and tiara appeared. If it could be called a tiara because it was just a silver band that went around her head with the tiny crystal in the center of her forehead.

All of this happened in a relatively short period of time. A moment or two after she has shouted her transformation, it was over. Her Crystal Trident appeared in her left hand and she posed for dramatic effect. Then she relaxed and smiled.

"So what do you think?" she asked, watching their expressions change from fascination to wonder to awe.

"It's interesting, especially the costume," Seiya replied. "Hey, those are **our **tops!"

Maurae grinned at him. "Now you know why we're called the Planet Starlights. The gloves are half yours, too. The length was a little uncomfortable for some of us, so we shortened them. The 'tiaras' are yours, too, but just different colors. Only Jupiter, Mercury, and me have the silver ones. The others are either gold or colored. Do you like it?"

She could easily tell from Taiki's expression that he did indeed like it, and she was reminded suddenly reminded of the shortness of her skirt and her top. Then she blushed. She pulled her communicator out of the Lunar Space pocket and opened it.

"Hello, Triton-Starlight to Earth. Guys, are you there?" Her only answer was static. She tried again. "Guys, are you there? This is Triton-Starlight." She got a picture, but no sound. "Hello?" she asked again.

"Mau… are you…can you he…are you trans… we…no lock on your…energy…the silver crystal…"

"Can anyone hear me clearly?" she asked loudly through the communicator.

"We can hear…no transmission…"

"Speak up. I can't hear you clearly."

"We can hear you, Triton-Starlight. We got a lock on your energy signature and are preparing to teleport. Be ready. Pluto out."

"Thank you, Pluto-sama. Triton-Starlight out as well. Good journey." Maurae turned to the men watching her. She smiled. "Leave it to Pluto to fix the communicator. They're on their way, obviously. Now what?"

"Good question. We were sent to retrieve the three Starlights, NOT twenty-one Senshi! That is, assuming there are only eight of you new ones as Seiya told us?" Maurae nodded.

"You won't have to. I'm leaving soon after they get here. Then you'll only have to have retrieved the three Starlights as you were commanded."

"Wait!" Taiki blurted. "You mean…you are leaving?"

"I have to! My place is with my friends, on Earth, our home. This is your place, but you and I will always be together."

"I…no! I can't leave you!" He swept her into his arms, burying his face in her shoulder this time. For the second time that day, the soldiers and Seiya and Yaten faded into the bushes, leaving the two alone.

Surprised, Maurae stroked Taiki's hair gently with one hand, while the other tried to get him to look at her. She wasn't trying hard enough.

"Taiki-kun, look at me," she pleaded. Slowly, he pulled away from her to look in her eyes, eyes that were sparkling with tears. He saw the dark stain that his own tears had left on her collar. The rest were still cascading down his cheeks. "There is a way that you and I can remain together. There is a way, if…if…" she trailed off.

"How?" He watched her.

"We could…Oh, I don't know what I'm talking about!" she cried, folding her arms on top of her knees and laying her head down on them. His eyes widened, but she didn't see. His mouth flopped open, too, which she also did not notice.

"You mean…"

"I don't know _what_ I mean anymore!" she exclaimed. "I just… All I'm sure of is that I can't lose you!" She saw the look on his face and wondered what had caused it. Just then, she felt another presence in her head and shook it to clear it. Taiki was more important right now.

Why don't I know my own mind anymore? she asked herself. Rubbing her hands through her hair, she found that it wasn't in its usual braid. Her transformation always ended up with her braided hair looped around her head with a tail hanging out the back. Her mass of curls was cascading down her back now, which surprised her and puzzled her to no end. Taiki saw her puzzled look and wondered why she looked so perplexed.

"What is wrong with it?" she asked herself out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"My hair is always in a certain style when I transform, but it's not now, and I want to know why. It never does this!"

Taiki merely stared at her. "I'm sorry," she blushed. "It just distracted me, that's all."

"Do you know what we could do? I still can't figure anything out," Taiki complained.

"I'd just settle for a kiss right now. If our time is limited, then why not spend it together?" He smiled and held her head in his hands. She trusted him completely to not grip her head too hard. Closing her eyes, she felt his lips on hers. Now this is heaven! she thought to herself.

After a moment, something distracted her attention again, but she couldn't figure out what it was, so she gave a mental shrug and turned her attention back to Taiki. A moment later, she wished that she'd paid more attention.

With a crash, seventeen bodies landed on her and Taiki. On the top of the pile, a pink haired little girl hopped off of her best friend's back.

"Sorry, Hotaru-chan," she said, helping the purple-haired girl off of the brunette under her. The only one standing upright was a tall green-haired woman carrying a staff taller than she was.

"The Starlights and the Planet Starlights"

Episode Seven- Rescue Party

Written by Maurae-chan

It took a full fifteen minutes for the seventeen women to get themselves off of Maurae and Taiki. As soon as they got themselves up, Michiru and Maurae launched themselves at each other. Tears flowed throughout the group and Taiki disappeared into the bushes after his brothers. Maurae hugged each of her 'rescuers', particularly Ashley, Melody and her teacher.

After twenty minutes of reunion, they had all calmed down enough to listen.

"Where are they?" Haruka asked through gritted teeth. Michiru didn't even make a move to restrain her partner.

"They're… Taiki?" Maurae asked.

"We're right here, don't worry."

Haruka wasted no time. She launched herself at the trio, followed closely by Michiru. Maurae however, was faster. She threw herself in front of the two women. The impact of their bodies against hers hurt terribly, for she wasn't completely healed yet.

"What are you DOING, Maurae?" Michiru screeched.

"Stopping you! You have no right! They cared for me! Taiki healed me, and I love him!" There, I said it, Maurae thought. Michiru and Haruka were dumbstruck. Even though Ashley and Melody had an idea of what was going on, they too stared in open-mouthed shock at their friend. Chibi-Moon broke the silence.

"Isn't it-correct me if I'm wrong- but isn't it Maurae's choice? I mean, here you all are looking at her like she can't mean what she says, but isn't it her choice who she loves? Just wondering."

Haruka and Michiru glanced at each other sheepishly, then at Maurae. Haruka's face burned especially bright, for Maurae wasn't even her student, her responsibility. And here she was dictating her life.

Michiru stared into her student's brown eyes and just stood there. Maurae didn't move, giving her friend look for look until one looked down. After about five minutes, Michiru realized that this sixteen-year-old girl knew what she was talking about and looked away. She reached for Haruka.

"Haruka," she murmured into her partner's shoulder as if frightened. "She knows her heart, just as we knew ours when we were sixteen. She knows, and she won't change what is a fact." Haruka started.

"But…but-"

"Did we ever question what we did? Then how can we question her? Chibi-Usa is right. It is her choice," Michiru said softly, almost sadly.

"Then we came here for nothing!" Mars spat out. "There was no reason for us to waste all that energy in coming here!" Slowly everyone nodded.

"Best say your good-byes now," whispered Setsuna.

"Wait a moment!" protested Maurae. "What do you mean, 'best say your good-byes?' I'm not going to leave you all! I can't! Earth is my home; my family and my life are there. You guys are there." The last came as a whisper.

"But he's not, Maurae. And who is more important to you, him or us? Love, which might not wait, or friendship that you can always be sure of, no matter where you go?" Ashley meant to make her stay with Taiki, but the way it was said just made her want to run away from this person who didn't want her to be happy. So run she did.

"The Starlights and the Planet Starlights"

Episode Eight-The End?

Written by Maurae-chan

Maurae whirled from her friends and from Taiki and raced away, leaving behind a group of people to shocked to do anything. After about a minute of staring, Taiki started shouting at his brothers. He ran off in her direction, followed closely by the soldiers, the Sailors and his brothers. Ten minutes later, the only followers he still had were Seiya, Haruka, Michiru, Melody and a sobbing Ashley.

Every now and then, he caught sight of a flash of green and blue ahead of him or off to one side. He followed it and very soon found Maurae huddled on the ground, sobbing her heart out in a very small clearing under a very large weeping willow-like tree. Stopping short, Taiki motioned for everyone to stop. Michiru skidded to a halt and recovered her balance quickly, just in time to save Haruka from a braining on the low branch of a rather small tree and Melody from running directly into the tree. A very out-of-breath Seiya, who was clutching his side in pain, ran into Ashley, still crying softly, from behind. She whirled around and caught his arm just before he fell. Their eyes met (And this story will be continued some other time; Ashley-chan's going to write it, 'cause it's about her and Seiya.) and Ashley smiled tentatively. Seiya smiled back.

Maurae hadn't moved, though it was obvious that she had heard their noise. She was still sobbing.

"Go away," she whispered. "I just need to think is all. I'm going to come back, you know." Though they knew that this was meant for them, no one moved. Suddenly Maurae jumped to her feet. "I said, leave me alone for a while! Go away!" This was all shouted in their general direction; she didn't want it to appear as though she was yelling at just one person. Slowly, they all backed up and Maurae sat down again.

She closed her eyes and leaned back against the tree. Resting her hands lightly on her knees, she began to breathe rhythmically. In for four, hold for two, out for four, then again. Soon, she went limp and her breathing slowed further.

 

Maurae realized that she was seeing the inside of herself when she recognized the symbol of her power, Neptune-Starlight, in front of her.

Father Neptune, she began tentatively. Her 'voice' echoed. Father Neptune, why have I been brought into this life of choices? Choices that may mean my death or the death of someone I love. Why?

When the answer came, Maurae wished that she could cover her ears (Even so, her physical body did just that, and everyone thought that she was blocking out their whispers. Then her face acquired a look of intense pain.)

 My daughter, Neptune-Starlight, you brought yourself into this life of death choices. You always wanted to be the one to protect your family and friends. This life is of your own choosing. As for your love for this man, this Taiki, that is your choice. He can go with you, you know. Think of that before you make any choices. And I promise you this, he loves you as much as you love him.  The great god stopped and kissed Maurae gently on her 'forehead' before disappearing.

Good-bye, my Father, Maurae whispered to him. And thank you.

 

When Maurae opened her eyes, it was full dark and she started to shriek. Then she stopped, catching a glimpse of silver in front of her and off to the left. She smiled. As it had grown dark, her friends had spread out to protect her for as long as she needed.

Maurae had been out so long, but no one wanted to go near her; she had been glowing a bright turquoise that warned everyone away. Just then, Maurae heard voices.

"Taiki, is it safe out here?" That was Michiru's voice! Talking civilly to Taiki!

Then she heard something even more astounding. "Hello, Haruka-san. Seiya and I were just talking about the things there are to see here." Ashley's voice followed by Seiya's quiet groan.

"May I join you, then?" Haruka asked.

Maurae stretched, and in doing so, noticed that her limbs weren't as stiff as she'd expect them to be. "Are you awake, now?" a voice asked in her ear. Maurae yelped in surprise and jumped away from the tree. Melody giggled. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she said softly. At her yelp, all twenty Senshi leapt into the too small clearing, along with the soldiers. Maurae blushed.

"I'm awake, and I'm fine. Taiki, could I talk to you?" Maurae looked at all the curious faces. "Alone?" she added, looking Ashley directly in the eye. Taiki took her hand. With a jerk, both took off running. Just outside the clearing, Maurae leapt up a tall tree, pulling Taiki after her. "Now they won't find us until I'm ready to be found," Maurae whispered as Haruka ran beneath them.

"The Starlights and the Planet Starlights"

Episode Nine-The Solution

Written by Maurae-chan

"Now, I want to tell you what Father Neptune told me when I was meditating. He said to… he said that you might come with me. He told me not to make any choices until I had asked this. And…"

"And?"

"And he promised me that…that…" Maurae took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "He promised me that you loved me as much as I loved you," she said softly.

Maurae felt her head being lifted by a strong hand and raised her eyes. She looked directly into Taiki's violet orbs and smiled. No words needed speaking, but Taiki said them anyway.

I wanted so much for you to ask me that! You have no idea how much I wanted to stay with you on your world!" His smile grew when he saw hers. "I must ask something of you now, though. Will you marry me in my customs, and live with me as my bride?" Her gasp of surprise was quite loud, but fortunately for them, no one heard it.

"I'm only sixteen!"

"I know. Which is why I said my customs. You see, our customs are similar to the Christian rites, but no woman may marry before she is of the age of twenty-one. It is forbidden." At that, Maurae smiled.

"If those are the terms, then I accept. I do want to be married with my family and friends. I couldn't bear it if I wasn't. And I couldn't bear to live without you, Taiki. I love you," Maurae whispered. They kissed, in the tree, and Maurae lost her grip just as Pluto walked under them. Taiki, Maurae, and Pluto all went down in a heap with a crash. The first to stand was Taiki, who then helped Maurae to her feet, who in turn helped Pluto, who laughed at them.

"A wise choice, you two. You will be happy." Taiki looked puzzled until Maurae whispered to him of Pluto's incredible powers when it came to time and choices. Just then, as if it had been planned, all the others appeared and asked a million questions all at once.

"Quiet, quiet," Pluto ordered. She turned first to the soldiers, who appeared a little afraid. "You will only be bringing back two Starlights to your Queen. Taiki will come with us." Then she turned to the other two Starlights, who shrank back. She smiled. "Unless, of course, that one or both of you want to go with your brother?" Seiya nodded with a glance at Ashley, who blushed. Yaten looked thoughtful, then he too nodded. Pluto again turned to the soldiers and smiled gently. "Or maybe you won't be taking anyone back. Just explain to Kakyuu what happened." Here, she turned abruptly to Taiki and Maurae, who were still holding hands. "You two are explaining this when we get back, not me. And you are not, I repeat NOT going to share her apartment with her." Then she turned to the rest of the shocked Senshi. "And now, we go. Sailor Moon, the crystal, if you will."

Usagi looked confused, then shrugged and produced the crystal. "Everyone who is going, touch it and then join hands with your neighbor." This was accomplished in a matter of moments. "Now, on the count of three, shout 'Senshi Silver Crystal Teleport.' Three…Two…One…NOW!" Twenty-one voices shouted loud enough to make echoes in the wood. In a burst of white-hot light, they were gone.

 

They landed with a thump in the middle of the Tomoe property.

Mamoru stood there staring at them; they'd barely been gone an hour! "What's going on?" he asked. Luna, Artemis, Diana, and a bouncy Luna-P agreed. Everyone looked at Maurae and the Starlights.

"Well, see, it happened like this…"

The Real End


End file.
